The Strange Dream I Had While Napping During a ...
by Anna-mathe
Summary: Full Title: The Strange Dream I Had While Napping During a South Campus Power Outage in the Afternoon. Nuff said?


The Strange Dream I Had While Napping During a South Campus Power Outage in the Afternoon

The Strange Dream I Had While Napping During a South Campus Power Outage in the Afternoon.

Created by Anna-mathe's subconscious.

Ronin Warriors characters are not mine.Don't give me that accusing glare.And I also don't own The Ohio State University.Apparently, though, Talpa does.

_Now, as some of you may know, I normally refuse outright to have anything to do with self-insertion fics.I couldn't refuse this, though.I come stumbling into my dorm after two classes, the first of which started at 7:30 (I hate it I hate it I hate it!!!) after a night of almost no sleep whatsoever, and learned to my astonishment that all the dorms in South Campus had no power.So I decided to read a novel for my English class.I soon fell asleep and had a strange pattern of dreams amidst local paranoia that I couldn't resist writing down.Just remember – I didn't write this.My subconscious and I aren't on very good terms as of late . . . I'm going to try and keep this as true to the dream as I can remember and only make up things when I truly have to._

_Granted – the Ronin Warriors don't really play into this, but Talpa and the Evil Dynasty do.I guess my subconscious brain prefers those dashing Warlords._ J_None of them come in at first – give the beginning a chance.It all comes together in my crazy mixed up mind._

So I fell asleep while reading _A Heartbreaking Work of Staggering Genius_ – that alone should have been a sign of things to come.The first thing I remember in this dream is the sirens that were going on outside my window waking me up.So I woke up - - - - - _and I wasn't in my room_!!!

I'm sitting there in a bed that isn't mine, in a room that isn't mine.A dark feeling of panic like nothing I'd ever feel while awake completely consumes me.I look around.

There are these people sitting in a corner chatting.They look at me while I'm gawking.

"I'm not in my room!!"

"So?"

"How did I get here?!"

"You don't remember?"

"No!!Last thing I remember is a power outage in South Campus!How did I get here?!"

"We don't know."

So I got up and started running through the halls – "This isn't my building!!Where am I?!What the heck's going on?!?!?!"

Then, naturally, I woke up as more sirens started up outside.

_Crap_, I thought._Is Baker West on fire _again_?_

I'm guessing I dozed right back off then, because when I opened my eyes, once again, I wasn't in my room.

"Crap!!"

My roommate, who _wasn't_ my roommate, asks what's wrong.

"I'm still not in my room!!"

"This is your room."

"No it's not!!The beds were arranged differently, and everything was covered in all my stupid crap that I never put away!!"

"No, this is your room.It's always been your room."

"_This isn't my room!!_"

There was some sign on the wall, or a poster, or something, advertising the "New Empire".Go figure.

And some guy comes in.My memory of faces is a bit foggy, but for some reason I think it was my assistant squad leader from marching band.

"Hello.Are you done with my bed?"

"What am I doing in your bed?!How did I get here?!I'm so confused!!Did I get drunk?I don't remember getting drunk . . . "

"That would be normal, yeah."

"But – "

Someone started yelling outside and more sirens went by.This time I had the presence of mind to look out the window, and noticed that the fire engines were going up _my_ street instead of that belonging to Baker West.Probably not good.And I doze back off.

This time, when I felt startled awake, I didn't dare open my eyes.

_I know it.I'm not going to be in my room.It's all just a goofy dream.You can't really just wake up and not be in the same place you went to sleep in!!_

But I knew it.I knew that when I opened my eyes, I wouldn't be in my room.

"Am I in my room?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't you be?" comes the voice of my 2nd grade teacher.

"I kept having this awful dream where I woke up and I wasn't in my room.And the Evil Dynasty had conquered the world."

"Oh.You're probably right then."

So I open my eyes – and I'm in some big white bed in some big white room, and this girl I knew from high school but never really liked is rummaging through a drawer on the floor next to me, wearing a white dress.

"_Malia_?! (Name may or not be changed – no sense giving away anymore than I have to to protect the semi-innocent)What am I doing in your room?!"

"Oh, are you awake?"

"I think so.So what's all this about the world submitting to Lord Talpa?"

"Don't be silly.It's not like we'd ever give into a king or lord or any such thing.He's the _emperor_."

"Oh."

I get up and start walking through the halls with my 2nd grade teacher (who kept turning into Kayura at intervals – it was hard to tell them apart most of the time).

"I want to go back to my dorm, but I can't.I have to go to class."

"Well, come with me."

So Kayura and I go into this huge Japanese-style building – only on the inside, there are restaurant stalls everywhere, and _everyone's getting laid by horses!!_Mainly strange old men – some not, I think one of them was my English teacher.(Spew!!)

"I don't like it here!" I tell Kayura, who looks at me like I'm nuts.

"Fine then – go to class.You _could_ show some school spirit, though."She proceeds to choose a horse.

"Um . . . "

So I go outside, and my dream gives me this great overview of the campus, all numbered like I'm reading a map, but I'm not.And it's my campus – but it's not.Instead, there are strange mixes of Japanese and Modern and Romanesque buildings everywhere, and where University Hall is supposed to be was Talpa's Castle.

And somehow, I end up walking with Dais and getting on a boat.

"When did Talpa take over Ohio State?" I ask him.

He blinks at me.

"Talpa has _always_ run Ohio State."

"Really?Why wasn't I in my room?"

"You _are_ in your room."

"But we're on a boat."

"You're going to class.Talpa says you should go to class.He also says you should memorize your music."

"Huh?"

"You have Music Checks in 2 hours.And you need to wash your hair."

"There was no power!I couldn't!"

"Do you know your music?"

"Yes!"

"Do you know your music?!"

"Yes!!"

"Do you know your music!!!???"

"Yes!!"

"Then play it!!"

And he hands me my Flugelhorn and tells me to start playing Coconne.

"I don't know Coconne!!"

*NOTE – the Coconne is a book I was supposed to have for class about a week ago, and I still haven't gotten it yet.The company I ordered it from is no longer shipping air mail due to the terrorist attack, so I'm all panicked that I'm going to be quizzed on the Coconne before I get it and can practice.So this portion of the dream was completely terrifying*

Dais gets very angry then, and launches into the whole "Quake With Fear" thing, which was all the more terrifying in this terrifying dream because Dais can't _do_ the "Quake With Fear" thing.

Now, I'm beyond upset in this dream – I wasn't in my room, I had music checks coming up, my hair was dirty, and my University had somehow been taken over by some Japanese demon.I didn't have my Coconne book.My Flugel was dirty.I'd been sleeping in my assistant squad leader's bed, and my English teacher was getting laid by a horse.So I'm standing on this boat, bawling, and Dais is trying to kill me.

I wake up again – this time to crazy yelling because the power had just come on and everyone was cheering.I ignored, rolled over, and went back to sleep.I don't remember much of the rest – just that I failed Music Checks with Squad Leader Sekhmet, and Talpa, now the head Director, was kicking people.

That's about it.I eventually got up, washed my hair, went to Music Checks (and passed, thank you), and I looked on my campus map.The building with the horses in my dream is, in reality, the Davis Medical Research Center.I wonder what sort of research really goes on there?


End file.
